The present invention generally relates to notebooks, including ringed binders. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for squaring or bracing the open end of such notebooks and binders so that they stay upright when placed on a shelf and properly stacked when at less than capacity or empty.
Notebooks and ringed binders are commonly used to hold documents and other papers. Typically, notebooks and binders are configured so as to removably hold such papers and are offered in various sizes which typically refer to the width of the spine or rings, such as being between ½″ to several inches in diameter. The larger the diameter or size, the greater the number of papers and documents which may be held therein.
The notebooks include means for removably holding the papers therein. In the case of a ringed binder, multiple circular or D-shaped retainers, usually called rings, serve to removably hold papers which have been hole-punched. In the United States, the 3-ring binder is particularly popular, although there may be as few as two rings and more than three rings to retain or hold the papers. The rings are usually spring-loaded and include a mechanism for opening and closing the rings to permit papers to be added or removed and closed for retention within the notebook or binder.
Generally opposite panels or covers are pivotally connected to the spine. Typically, this is by means of a living hinge, wherein each cover can be pivoted away from the other cover so as to open the notebook or binder, and brought towards one another in order to close the notebook or binder.
When the binder is full or near capacity, the covers are spaced apart and generally parallel to one another. In such a state, the notebooks can be stacked upon one another or placed on shelves where they will remain upright.
However, when the notebooks are empty or at less than capacity, the covers are pivoted towards one another, sometimes even touching one another at a leading edge thereof. This can create problems when stacking notebooks upon one another and when placing them on shelves as they have a more triangular configuration instead of a rectangular configuration in this state. This can oftentimes cause the binders to tip over and fall when placed upright on a shelf. Such a triangular configuration also creates problems when attempting to stack the binders upon one another.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which selectively squares the notebook or binder by positioning and supporting the covers in a generally parallel state so that the notebooks can be stacked upon one another and placed upon a shelf and remain upright. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.